


say it again

by satendou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex (Male Recieving), Dom!bokuto, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, One Established Relationship, Polyamory Negotiations, Roommates, Smut, Vaginal Sex, switch!akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satendou/pseuds/satendou
Summary: the apartment was not empty
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 228





	say it again

**Author's Note:**

> forewarning: this contains the trope "you walk in on them". i actually usually hate this trope myself, but my personal feelings on it are i've never read it and thought it was done correctly. which, yk, maybe i can't talk BUT i still liked this so idk.

The walk from the train to your apartment was long, and it was only made longer by the exhaustion that sat deep in your bones. Class was a pain, projects were a pain, studying was a pain, just-- _ everything _ was a pain. Right now, there was nothing you wanted more than to get home and veg out on the couch.

And forget your homework.

Your keys jangled in your shaky hands on the way up the stairs. It felt like the closer you got to the door the more you slowed down, walking at a snail’s pace until the door was suddenly right in front of your face. You blinked. Huh.

“I’m home,” you called, dropping your bag by the door so you could take off your shoes.

Expecting to be met with the warm aroma of whatever Akaashi had cooked for dinner, you were instead met with empty takeout boxes on the coffee table, which was itself askew, the side table knocked away from the arm of the couch while the an episode of The Handmaid’s Tale played quietly on the TV. There was no response to your greeting, and the lights in the kitchen were off.

Concern flooded through your body at the state of the living room, and you froze, wondering if you should call out again or call them on their phones or--

A call of your name rang throughout the tiny apartment from the direction of the bedroom, high pitched and so unlike the way Akaashi usually sounded that you beelined without thinking towards the bedroom. An adrenaline fueled buzzing filled your ears, and number of horrible images flashing at light speed through your brain of Akaashi injured, bleeding out on the floor or being held hostage by a home invader.

You were turning the handle to his shared bedroom with Bokuto before you even realized you were standing in front of their door. The adrenaline blocked you from processing what you were seeing for a moment before overwhelming, abject horror flooded your system.

“I am  _ so  _ sorry,” you said, stumbling backwards while covering your eyes with your hand. In the brief moment after you actually recognized what you were seeing, you realized Akaashi was  _ not _ hurt. In fact, he was probably the furthest thing from being hurt you could imagine, and it was definitely something you weren’t supposed to see.

Bokuto was buried deep inside Akaashi, who had the sheets in a white-knuckle fist, his gorgeous face twisted in pleasure as he moaned out--  _ something _ . If you had to guess, it sounded like a very slurred version of your name.

Reaching blindly for the door handle, you started to back out of the room, hand still over your eyes and cheeks so hot you were surprised you weren’t melting into a puddle. “I um-- I’ll just, you know-- uh, shit--”

There was no way to deny that you were suddenly and ridiculously aroused. The face that he was making was so unbelievably fucked out, but it wasn’t really your fault, was it? He  _ had  _ called your name.

Uh, wait.

He had called your name.  _ Your _ name. Now that you thought about it-- as clearly as you could with the raging embarrassment clouding most of your thought processes-- the way he had sounded was high pitched and whiny, almost as though he was begging.

But why would he have done  _ that _ ? Maybe a panicked reaction to realizing you were home? Yeah, that was probably it.

“Where you goin’, princess?”

You froze on the spot, your already overworked heart thumping it’s way up into your throat as Bokuto spoke. He sounded like Akaashi had looked, but still held a commanding tone that made your already wet core throb, followed by shame as you realized these were your best friends and were in a committed relationship and that you  _ should not be thinking about them like that _ .

On the other hand, he didn’t sound as pissed as he should have at you for barging in. In fact, he sounded almost amused. The bed creaked and Akaashi whimpered, just the slightest noise and you realized Bokuto was shifting around. Your ears were met with the wettest noise you’d ever heard and you were going to combust you just knew it.

“Keiji, you little slut, you just moaned her name while I was fucking you, didn’t you? Care to explain?” Bokuto snarled, and your knees buckled so that you had to lean against the door. Still refusing to look but unable to actually go anywhere now, you just listened to the sound of Bokuto fucking into Akaashi again, the room filling with the slick sounds. “We’re waiting.”

No, nonono, not  _ we _ , you thought desperately, though the longer you stood there the more you wanted to peek. And you definitely wanted an answer to that question too.

Before he answered, he moaned again, a distressed, whiny noise and you cursed yourself as your pussy throbbed at the noise. This wasn’t fair, you decided. It had been ages since you’d gotten yourself laid and here they were, spread out like a sinful snack and you weren’t allowed to indulge. What kind of karma had you racked up?

“W-Want-- Want her too, Ko,” he rasped out, looking at you standing in the doorway. You were trembling like a leaf and poised to run, your hand covering your eyes but it was evident how flustered you were. 

He almost,  _ almost _ felt bad putting you in this situation, but it hadn’t been intentional. Inviting you to join them was something he and Bokuto had talked about before, but it never quite seemed like the right time. Even he didn’t know what possessed him to moan out  _ your _ name, his best guess being he was just surprised to hear you come home and his mouth got ahead of his brain.

Which he felt was a justifiable reason given Bokuto’s thick cock splitting him open. His mouth tended to get ahead of him a lot when he couldn’t breathe around having his guts rearranged.

_ Wait, woah, wait,  _ what _? _ you wondered, sure you couldn’t have heard him right. Or perhaps he hadn’t  _ meant _ it. He was surely just so blissed out that he didn’t know what he was saying.

“You heard him, princess. Wanna join in?”

Or not.

Unfortunately, you still hadn’t quite processed what was going on as your hand slid from your eyes, taking in the gorgeous sight that had made your brain fizzle out just minutes ago. Nothing had changed, except now you felt a little less embarrassed and a little more confused at the whole situation.

“You want-- wha-- uh?” you stuttered, still trying to figure out what in the world your life had become. The reasoning behind it became less important the longer you held Akaashi’s begging, teary-eyed gaze, hands still clenched in the sheets. 

You were startled when Bokuto yanked Akaashi up to his knees, still thrusting into him and making his cock bounce against his stomach. Unconsciously you wetted your lips, watching strings of cum drool from the tip and drip down his shaft. 

“You can say no, but it would be so cruel to leave him hanging, princess, wouldn’t it? Are you gonna be mean to him, babydoll? Or you gonna let him bury his throbbing cock in that tight pussy while I fuck him?” Bokuto asked, staring at you through narrowed eyes. The filth he was spewing and the dominating look on his face was so unlike anything you had ever heard or seen come from the sweet man and you almost absently shook your head no. “Good girl, now get those clothes off and get over here. I bet you’re soaked.”

You had no doubt that you weren’t graceful as you ripped your clothes off, leaving them trailing behind you as you made your way to the bed. Both men watched you, one glassy eyed and unfocused and the other sharp and dominant, making you shiver.

“On your back, just like that,” Bokuto said as you crawled onto the bed and positioned yourself as he commanded. “Now I need you to put your fingers in that pretty pussy and make sure you’re ready to take him. Gotta make sure we don’t hurt you, babydoll.”

Oh, you were  _ definitely _ going to hell.

You let your fingers trail slowly down your chest and stomach, pausing briefly to cup and squeeze your breasts, tweaking the hard nipples and eliciting a gasp for yourself. Your eyes were locked on Bokuto and Akaashi, watching for their reactions and you didn’t go unrewarded as they licked their lips, Bokuto’s fingers mimicking your movements against Akaashi, who was trembling in his arms. You could still see the steady roll of Bokuto’s hips, too slow to be called a thrust but the look in Akaashi’s eyes said that it was doing everything he needed right then.

When your fingers finally reached your aching pussy, you gasped, swirling your finger over your clit before dipping down to your clenching hole. You were already so wet and needy that one finger didn’t do anything for you and it was joined by a second in an instant, curling them to find that place that made pleasure flush through you. 

Bokuto groaned low in his throat at the sight of you fingering yourself, slender fingers plunging in and out of your wet cunt as you gasped and moaned. Fuck, how had they not thought to do this before? You were gorgeous, practically begging them to fuck you right now and he could feel Akaashi squirming against his chest, starting to roll his hips back for more friction. However, when your hips jerked up and you moaned was when Bokuto’s control snapped.

“Enough,” he said, and you instantly stopped what you were doing. It wasn’t something you thought about; his tone was just one of such domination that disobeying him wasn’t an option. And besides, you wanted a lot more than just your fingers inside you. 

Bokuto dropped Akaashi over you gently, careful to make sure his arms would hold him up before letting him go. Akaashi buckled onto his elbows, putting his face directly over yours and in the trading of breaths between you, something changed. You could see it spread across his face, wanton lust mixed with a clearly defined adoration, and his eyes dipped to your lips for a second, a question lingering in them. There was no more hesitation as you guided him into your first kiss, fingers weaved into his hair.

His plump lips were soft, taste a sweet mix of chamomile tea and honey as his tongue lapped against yours, swallowing small whimpers as he slid inside your tight pussy for the first time. The stretch was eased by your dripping arousal mixed with his cum, and he throbbed as he seated himself inside you to the hilt.

“God, fuck, you feel so good, I can’t-- can’t think,” he whispered, rolling his hips as far as he could manage with Bokuto blocking his way. He had imagined what you might feel like more than once, but it was nothing compared to the real thing- the way your hot cunt clung to him with every short thrust like it refused to let him go. A short moan was forced out of him when Bokuto thrust, forcing his cock into him and Akaashi’s into you, slamming his hips into yours.

“Shit,  _ fuck _ ,” you cried, legs coming up to lock around Bokuto’s thighs. It was all you could do, besides tighten your fingers in Akaashi’s hair. “Kei,  _ Keiji _ .”

His head fell into your neck, a little lightheaded as Bokuto pounded away at his ass and as you swallowed his cock. The pleasure was so unbelievable that he couldn’t think straight. The sound of your hoarse voice calling his name made his cock throb again, mixing with the sounds of Bokuto’s thrusting and narrowing his focus to just you two. It was his wildest dream, one he never thought would come true but as you clawed at his back, hips rising off the mattress to meet his uncontrolled thrusts, he knew things wouldn’t ever be the same.

Your head was spinning as you locked gazes with Bokuto over Akaashi’s shoulder. He looked so damn proud of himself as he pounded into Akaashi, and gave you a smirk when he caught you looking.

“You feel good, pretty girl? The look on your face is so gorgeous, his cock must feel so good. Why don’t you tell him?” Bokuto teased, winding his fingers in his lover’s hair and pulling his head up so you were looking at each other. 

Akaashi was an absolute mess as he looked down at you, tears paving a way through the sweat down his cheeks, pretty swollen lips parted to let the whimpers Bokuto was fucking out of him escape. He licked them as you stared and you clenched around him only to watch his eyes roll and feel his hips jerk down into you, making you gasp. 

“Fuck, Kei, you’re so big, fucking me so good, I can’t think straight,” you praised, curving your back as his cock slammed into you again. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop, Ko. Need to feel him come inside me, need to come on his cock.”

Bokuto chuckled upon hearing that and let go of Akaashi’s hair. He slumped back down, his sweat slicked forehead coming to rest against yours. Long, slender fingers interlaced with yours, pinning them above your head as he wrestled the slightest bit of control from Bokuto, slamming his hips into yours and back into Bokuto’s when he pulled out. His breath fanned across your lips, eyes rolling as he whispered praises to you.

“You take my cock so well, pretty girl. So tight and wet, you wanted this, didn’t you? Been thinking about this for ages, fucking this pretty pussy,” he said, eyes falling shut. His fingers tightened around yours as Bokuto’s cock struck his prostate at the same time you squeezed down on him and his rhythm stuttered. “I’m g-gonna-- cum.”

That seemed to trigger something in Bokuto, who ramped up his thrusts until he was slamming Akaashi into you, your bodies molded together and loud cries overpowering the sloppy sounds of your fucking.

“God,” he snarled out, muscles flexing, his hands squeezing Akaashi’s hips tight enough to leave imprints. “You two are such hungry little cocksluts, huh? Look at you, begging me to let you come around our cocks. I can’t believe how  _ easy _ the two of you are. Well then, come, and I wanna hear you  _ scream _ .”

His words spun your head as much as the brutal pace. It was all Akaashi could do to pull back out of you, as much to meet Bokuto’s questing cock as it was to fuck you, mindless now as his brain blanked.

He could feel you spasm around him, hips jerking up against him and crying out his name, surely loud enough to piss the neighbors off but he didn’t care as he buried himself so deep inside of you that you shuddered and came at the same time, his screams mixing with yours. 

Neither of you were sure what you were saying, only aware that Bokuto had choked out a moan and was curled overtop of Akaashi as he came as well, hands planted on either side of your head and hips rolling to force every ounce of pleasure and cum he could from all three of you. He remained that way for several moments after, arms shaking with the effort to hold himself up until he eased out of Akaashi, who still had a death grip on your hands. The bed shook as he fell to the side of the two of you, slinging an arm over his eyes as he panted.

Even with him gone, Akaashi still didn’t move, face buried now in the crook of your neck and his soft breaths in your ear. Now that the high had passed, everything seemed a lot more clear and just as confusing as it was when you first walked into the house.

He could feel you tense up beneath him, but you squeezed his hands in return when he tightened his, and that reassured him that you weren’t angry, at least. He rolled over away from Bokuto, situating you between them because the talk was absolutely not going to wait.

“First, I am  _ so  _ sorry, _____. That was not intentional in any way,” he said after a deep breath and a moment’s hesitation, taking in your reaction to his words. Your eyes spoke volumes about your confusion, tear streaks lingering on your cheeks from your mindblowing orgasm and he hesitantly reached out to wipe at them. He was pleased when you didn’t pull away, only continuing to look at him with confusion and a new hint of worry. 

It was understandable. New lines had to be drawn in your relationship now and not talking about it beforehand made it worse. While Akaashi didn’t find it to be the worst way to express how he felt, he had to admit it made things awkward, especially because of his ah, less than stellar introduction to it.

The mattress shifted as Bokuto rolled over and you slid closer into him, flinching when his fingers ghosted over your ticklish stomach and then giggling.

“Aw, pretty girl is ticklish, huh?” he asked and did it again, letting them skitter across your abdomen with abandon and Akaashi was suddenly grateful all over again for Bokuto’s innate ability to break tension. “You know, you sound  _ real _ good screaming our names. I wouldn’t mind hearing it again.”

And it was gone.

Akaashi sighed, but your laughter didn’t subside. “What does this mean, guys? I know we’re close and all but this is...well it’s definitely weird. I didn’t know you felt that way. About me, I mean. Was it true?”

Both men propped up on their elbows to lean over you, one soft blue pair of eyes and one amused yellow pair staring down at you with such unadulterated love and adoration that you had your answer before they spoke. It wasn’t exactly a surprise, you knew in your heart that they would never,  _ ever _ say things like that just to manipulate you, even in the heat of the moment. But you were still relieved nonetheless. Your relationship would never go back to how it was before, but this way you could build something new from it, right?

“How would you feel about...about us?” Akaashi asked gently, taking your hand in his. Even after quitting volleyball, his hands retained the rough calluses built up over many years of playing, same as Bokuto’s, who took your other hand. “I know we kind of did this out of order.”

You laughed at that. “Yeah, a little. Truth be told, I’ve never really considered it. I mean, it isn’t like I  _ haven’t _ thought about it but…”

“ _ But _ …?” Bokuto prompted, drawing it out in a sing-song voice. He didn’t seem too concerned by your confusion, which was normal for him. He just wanted your answer, you were sure, and didn’t care how you got there.

_ But _ what would it mean for the two of them? They both seemed okay with it. More than okay with it, obviously, but what if you agreed and it somehow ruined  _ their  _ relationship? Just hopping in seemed risky, and you would forever hate yourself if you came between them. On the other hand, what would be the difference between your friendship and an actual relationship?

_ Sex, for one thing _ , you thought, and then realized how stupid that sounded since you were already past that stage.

“You’re overthinking it,” Akaashi said, rubbing his thumb in circles on the back of your hand. It broke you from your thoughts and confusion, and when you looked over at him he was wearing an amused grin, eyes soft with knowing.

“Yeah, I’m just...I don’t wanna come between you two,” you said, squeezing his hand. 

“Well, you kind of already are,” Bokuto said, gesturing at you with your linked hands and you kicked him gently in the shin. He faked a whine, hiding his head in your neck and you giggled at him.

You didn’t sound scared or like you were rejecting the idea, just concerned and it endeared him that you were worried about that rather than yourself.

And then he laughed at you. 

“_____, you’ve been with us since highschool. If we’ve ever made you feel like a third wheel, I apologize, but you never have been. You’re  _ ours _ , and we love you, as both friends and more,” he said, and leaned forward to hover over you, waiting. If you said no, he would understand and wouldn’t push the issue.

You had to let go of Bokuto’s hand to cup Akaashi’s cheek, gaining his attention. Fingers carded through your sweaty hair as he watched, awaiting your decision with more than a little impatience. Only Akaashi’s withering glance stilled his wiggling, but he wouldn’t be quelled for long.

“We can take it slow, right?” you asked, even as you guided Akaashi’s lips to yours, and he only nodded in response, far too preoccupied with tasting you to answer properly. It was a long minute before he finally pulled away to say something, but was interrupted by Bokuto’s whine.

“You’ve gotten to kiss her  _ twice _ now, it’s my turn,” he huffed and guided you to look at him. For as exuberant as he sounded, he still waited for a moment before diving in, giving you time to reject him. 

But you could never have done that to him when he was looking at you with such puppy eyes, a small, hopeful smile on his lips as he stared down at you.

“Alright, fine,” you said, trying your best to sound exasperated, but even to you it sounded needy and Akaashi’s chuckle told you he saw right through it.

“Hell yeah,” Bokuto said before slamming his lips to yours. His kiss was rough and sloppy compared to Akaashi’s slow and thoughtful one, and you found it to be as fun kissing him as it was doing anything else. His tongue in your mouth tasted as sweet as you expected, like an energy drink he’d probably power chugged an hour ago or something.

When he finally pulled away, you sat up, wincing at the feel of sweat and grime all over you. You had fully intended to shower and eat and veg in front of the TV for the night, and that was still the plan. Though you suspected, as Bokuto herded you into their bathroom with Akaashi following behind, that you weren’t going to come out of this endeavor unscathed. 

You wondered if you would end up having to go to the hospital tonight and begged whatever deity had landed you in this situation to please,  _ please _ let you have just one night to enjoy their company before it killed you during sex.


End file.
